


Third Time's the Charm

by filthbaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crying During Sex, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Shiro, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spit Kink, Switch Lance (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthbaron/pseuds/filthbaron
Summary: Lance goes to find Keith and Shiro after being stood up yet again. He finds more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Lance McClain has seen a lot of things. He’s seen Hunk stuff 14 jumbo marshmallows in his mouth on a dare from Pidge, and promptly hurl them all back up. He’s seen Coran waxing his moustache. On one memorable occasion, he saw his Abuela butt-ass naked. Not to mention how recently he’s seen aliens, rock people, and a giant mega robot, for crying out loud. So yea. Lance would say he’s just about seen it all. In fact, he’d bet his virginity on it. 

All that being said, nothing- and I mean nothing- could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he barged into Keith’s room that morning. 

Okay, time out. Backstory: Shiro and Keith pissed him off. Like, more than Keith usually did. This was literally the third day in a row that the two paladins had stood Lance up for a sparring session. And, okay, Lance likes to give people the benefit of the doubt, because that's just how gracious he is. So the first time the guys stood him up, he just assumed they had forgotten. Which, you know, sucked or whatever because Lance had actually been looking forward to showing Shiro how he could kick Keith’s ass across the training room and back. But yea, Lance was gracious. He let it slide. But like, Keith and Shiro didn’t even act like they had blown him off. Neither of them said a word about it. No "I’m so sorry Lance," no "fuck off dipshit," nothing. By the end of the first day, Lance had convinced himself he had gotten the date wrong. So after dinner, he found Keith and Shiro, hit ‘em with the finger guns, and said, “Sparring tomorrow?” Smooth. They both gave him a nod, you know, the cool one, which further supported his “Lance is a smooth motherfucker” theory. 

So. Day Two. The same. Exact. Fucking. Thing. Down to the cool guy head nod at the end of the day. Lance’s patience was wearing thin, and his finger guns were definitely lacking their usual exuberance. 

Which brought them to day three. Once again, Keith and Shiro were no-shows. Needless to say, Lance was pissed. Nobody stands up Lance McClain. Not three days in a fucking row, at least. So there he was, stomping through the hallway to Keith’s room. He barged up to the door, twisted the (unlocked) handle, kicked open the door, and- oh fuck. 

Lance was met with the sight of Shiro brutally pounding into Keith’s cherry red ass. The blood rushed to his dick so fast his knees got weak. 

Keith was on the bed on all fours, mouth wide open, ass in the air as Shiro fucked into him roughly from behind, forcing these high pitched whines out of his throat that mixed oh-so-perfectly with the animalistic grunts coming from Shiro. 

By the time Lance’s brain caught up to his dick and he turned to leave, probably to wash his eyes out with holy water or to jerk off until his dick was raw- he hadn’t quite decided yet- the rhythmic slap slap of skin stopped. Shiro locked eyes with Lance, effectively freezing him in place. He watched as Shiro pulled out of Keith, and oh my god, Lance has no clue how that dick fit inside of tiny little Keith, who was now also staring at Lance as he reached back and dipped his fingers inside himself. 

Lance was in way over his head. He needed to leave, like, now. 

“Don’t you dare leave.” And then Shiro was right there, right in Lance's face, and he smelled like sweat and sex and musk, and Lance found himself nodding, completely at Shiro’s mercy. Shiro hooked a finger in the collar of Lance’s shirt and tugged him forward as he walked them backwards towards Keith who was still sprawled out on the bed, fingers playing in his hole. 

“This has to go,” Shiro smirked with another tug on Lance’s shirt. Lance obeyed, stripping off his shirt and hoodie with trembling hands.

“The pants too,” he heard Keith whisper from his position on the bed, arching his back for Shiro, who had resumed his position behind him. Lance shucked his pants and boxers, because you know, why not go all out? 

“Lance. Come here.” And holy hell, Lance would never be able to take orders from Shiro during a mission without getting hard ever again. Which, he was now. Hard. Painfully so. He wanted to touch himself but felt like he wasn’t allowed because Shiro hadn’t said he could. How fucked up was that?

Lance took the last two steps towards Shiro and Keith to stand by the bed. He looked up at Shiro. 

“Oh fuck. Look at you, so fucking pretty.” Shiro reached out and took Lance’s nipple between his metal thumb and forefinger and twisted hard enough to make Lance whimper. But God, it felt good, like there was a white hot line connecting his nipples to his dick. He held onto Shiro’s wrist with both hands as he gave the same treatment to his other nipple. “You’re so responsive.”

Lance swayed on his feet. Shiro steadied him with a light smack to the side of his face. Not enough to hurt, but enough to bring him back to reality. “I want you to see this.” Shiro jerked his chin towards Keith, who was still situated obediently in front of Shiro. 

Lance looked down, and holy shit. Keith’s poor asshole. It was red and puffy, stretched open around where Shiro’s metal fingers were now dipping inside and tugging just to tease. Lance found himself wondering how it was even possible for Keith’s asshole to stretch like that. He thought that shit only happened in porn. Oh my God, he was such a hopeless, inexperienced fuck right now. 

“Spit on it.” Shiro’s voice pulled Lance out of his minor freak-out. His second in about ten minutes, as a matter of fact. Wait, did he just say-

“Spit on it. Now.” Shiro’s voice was low and dark, Lance looked up to see his pupils blown wide, and holy shit did that make his dick twitch where it bobbed, neglected, in the air. 

Jesus, Lance. Focus. 

“Spit on his...on his asshole?” Oh my God. He was such a virgin. Such a hopeless, sad virgin. 

“Jesus Christ, Lance.” Keith’s voice was a shock to Lance’s system. It was fucked out, hoarse and breathy, like he’d spent thirty minutes with a cock down his throat. Which Lance figured, he probably had. “Just do it.” To emphasize his point, Keith tightened his asshole, making it wink at him as it struggled to close around where Shiro’s fingers were still teasing around his rim. 

Okay. Here goes nothing. Lance spit. He heard Keith’s moan, Shiro’s “fuck yeah.” And- Oh holy fucking shit, he watched the glob of his own spit land on Keith’s abused rim and slide thickly down to disappear into his asshole, Keith clenching around it. 

“Yeah, take it, baby,” Shiro gave his own glistening cock a couple rough strokes before pressing the dark head against Keith’s still-twitching hole. He sank into Keith’s wet heat with a groan, echoed by Lance’s whimper and Keith’s high-pitched whine as he bottomed out, thick curls of his pubes pressed up against Keith’s crack. 

“Lance, get on the bed in front of him.”

Lance moved on shaky legs to the end of the bed. He kneed onto it and over to Keith, who he noticed was letting out little whimpers as he pushed his hips back on Shiro’s cock. Shiro gripped Keith’s hair, twisted and pulled him up on his knees.

“Hands behind your back.”

Keith obeyed, mouth open and panting. The only thing holding him up was his own knees and Shiro’s fist in his hair and his cock in his guts. Shiro twisted Keith’s head to the side and licked a stripe up the side of his neck, ending with a snap of teeth at his jaw. Keith was lax in Shiro’s arms, and how was this obedient boy the same person Lance had argued with until he was blue in the face?

“Lance, suck on his nipples.”

Lance scooted up close to Keith, gripped his waist, and swiped his tongue over one of Keith’s nipples. Keith whimpered, pushed his chest out for more.  
“Bite them, fucking make it hurt.”

So Keith was into pain. Lance filed that information away for further use. He licked his teeth, scraped them over Keith’s tight nipple, then sucked it into his mouth. He rolled the bud between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Keith was squirming now, his back in a filthy arch as Shiro fucked into him with slow, deep thrusts. 

“The other one, please. Lance, do- ah!- do the other one.”

Lance felt his cock jerk at Keith actually begging him. He pulled back on Keith’s nipple with a last mean tug and watched it snap back all red and puffy. He rolled it between his fingers as he proceeded to give Keith’s other nipple the same treatment as the first. Keith was squirming, making wounded noises in the back of his throat. 

“Lance- Shiro- it’s too much, please. Please, I’m gonna come.” There were tears in Keith’s eyes, and his cock hung heavy between his legs, almost purple with his need for release.

“That’s enough.” Lance pulled away from Keith immediately, leaving him whining, tears running down his red cheeks. His nipples stood out from his chest, they were going to be sore for days. Lance smirked to himself, he had done that to Keith. Keith would have to think of him whenever water ran over his nipples in the shower, whenever he felt his shirt scrape over them. Lance felt powerful.

Shiro had stopped thrusting into Keith, used the hand still in his hair to wrench his head back, forcing his body into an unnatural curve. Shiro used the position to spit into Keith’s open mouth and follow it with his tongue, licking into his heat. Lance could hear their teeth clicking together, tongues sliding and tangling around each other. Lance’s dick physically hurt, he was so hard. He wrapped a fist around himself, Shiro be damned, and the tight grip of his own fingers was enough to punch a low groan out of him. 

Shiro pulled back from the kiss with a final peck to Keith’s nose, the gesture so tender it seemed out of place. “You’re doing so well, Keith. My beautiful baby boy, look at you. So fucking pretty for me, you take what I give you and you fucking love it, don’t you?”

He kissed Keith’s eyelids, wrapped a hand around his throat. Keith gasped at the pressure. “Yes, God. All yours, I want everything you’ve got, make me take it, Shiro, want you so bad. Love you so much.”

Shiro stroked the column of Keith’s throat, licked his temple where the hair was dripping with sweat. “Fucking love you, baby.”

Lance realized then that he was witnessing something special. This wasn’t a casual arrangement, this was painfully intimate, a borderline religious experience. He suddenly felt out of place, unsure. 

“Lance, get your hand off that pretty dick of yours.” Lance snatched his hand back at Shiro's words as if he had been burned. “I want you to kiss Keith now.”

Shiro loosened his grip on Keith’s hair. Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith’s full bottom lip. He swiped his tongue across it, bit at it lightly. Keith licked the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Kiss me like you mean it,” he said. 

Lance, never one to back down from a challenge, framed Keith’s jaw with his hands, his fingers tangling in the tendrils of Keith's hair at the back of his neck. He kissed him again, dipped his tongue into his mouth and this time Keith met it with his own, pulled them deeper. Lance’s nipples kept catching on Keith’s, making them both groan. Lance licked the roof of Keith’s mouth as Keith moaned in his throat. 

Then, Keith’s mouth was ripped away from him by Shiro’s ever-present grip in his hair. He looked at Lance, eyes lust-blown dark and growled, “My turn.” 

Then Shiro’s tongue was in his mouth, and boy, could Shiro kiss. Where Keith was all give, Shiro took what he wanted and then some. Lance felt his tongue trace the ridge of his teeth as he forced his jaw wider with his own. Lance was aching, his entire being possessed by this kiss. All he could do was hold onto Keith’s shoulders beneath them both for some semblance of stability while his mouth was ravished. 

As Shiro’s tongue twisted with his own, Lance felt a kiss on the side of his chin. Keith was moaning between them, kissing and licking at any of their skin he could get to. Shiro pulled away, licked deep into Keith’s mouth, then pulled back once more. Shiro pushed Keith’s mouth onto Lance’s, and Lance could taste all three of them there. Then somehow there were two tongues licking at his mouth. Lance sucked at them as best he could and moaned, overhwelmed. Soon, Lance couldn’t taste a difference between any of them. 

“God, enough.” Shiro’s voice wavered, breaking through that control he had built so carefully. “We’re doing this now. Lance, are you a top or a bottom?”

Shit. 

“Um. I mean, I guess...top? No, bottom. Actually-”

“Lance. How do you usually do it?” Amazing that Keith could still sound bitchy with a ten-inch cock up his ass.

Fuck. “Well, in my dreams it’s usually fifty-fifty,” Lance inwardly cringed.

“What are you saying?” Shiro’s voice was deadly calm. 

“Um. Well there’s a slight, maybe not-so-slight chance that I am actually…a virgin.”

A scream ripped from Keith’s throat as he came untouched, hot pulses of come hitting Lance’s torso. Holy hell. 

Shiro moaned. “Fuck, Lance. Keith. God, so tight, you fucking dirty boy. Blowing your load over the fact that he’s a fucking virgin.” Keith was grinding back on Shiro’s dick now, shaking through his aftershocks. Shiro smacked his ass hard, released the grip he had on his hair. “Baby that was so bad, I didn’t tell you it was okay to come, did I? Fucking dirty boy, clean up your mess.” Shiro pushed Keith towards Lance, Keith threw his arms out to catch himself on Lance’s hips. He bent down, still shaking, and swiped his tongue through the mess on Lance’s chest and abdomen. Lance groaned. 

“Suck his dick while you’re down there, let him fuck your face and pay you back for getting him all dirty.” Oh God. Lance looked down just in time to see Keith take him down to the base. It’s a miracle Lance didn’t come on the spot. Keith squeezed Lance’s hips, looked up at him with watery eyes. 

Lance heard Shiro’s voice. “Grab his head. Fuck his throat.”

Lance slid his fingers into Keith’s hair and began to thrust shallowly. Keith hummed around his cock. 

“Harder. He likes to choke on it.” Jesus. Lance began to fuck in deep, holding Keith’s head down for a couple ticks to feel him swallow before pulling him up and off it completely only to repeat the whole thing over again. After an embarrassingly few amount of thrusts, Lance whimpered. “I can’t- I’m gonna come if I keep going, please, Shiro!”

“Stop.” Shiro’s voice was rough, breathless. “See how good Lance is, Keith? He knows he can’t come until I say so. Such a good fucking boy.” He smacked Keith’s ass again, gripping the flesh hard enough to bruise. Lance was lightheaded from the praise combined with the scene he was witnessing. 

“Okay Lance. How do you want this to go? Do you want to bottom for me or top this sweet little ass?” Shiro pulled out of Keith and slapped his hole with three of his metal fingers. Keith pushed back with a whine, empty, searching for something to fill him up. 

Lance swallowed thickly at the sight. He looked between what he could see of Keith’s puffy asshole and Shiro’s thick, heavy cock. “Can we not do both?”

Shiro stared at him for a few blank seconds before his lip curled up in a filthy grin. “Both. Fuck yeah, baby, we can give you both. Can’t we, Keith?” Keith groaned, nodded. “Please.”

“Alright. Lance, come to me. Keith, find that lube we were using earlier.” Lance and Keith scrambled to obey, tangling limbs in an effort to please Shiro. Keith reached over the side of the bed to look for the lube, showing off his asshole to Lance. It was still slightly open, the prettiest little gape allowing Lance to see the sweet pink of his insides. It would be a miracle if Lance survived this. 

“How many fingers can you get in your ass?” Lance’s gaze was torn from Keith back to Shiro, who was looking at him with a possessive gleam in his eye. 

“Usually I use two, sometimes three if I stretch myself open really good.” Lance’s face was burning. Keith, who had found the lube and was now absently pinching his own nipples, actually giggled. 

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “You think you can handle this then?” He gripped his cock and gave it a few pumps, his fingers barely meeting each other around it. 

Lance swallowed. He was sure Shiro and Keith could hear his heart pounding. “Y-yes. Absolutely. I’m ready, give it to me.” 

Shiro grinned. He laid down on the bed and stretched out. “Alright then. Remember, Lance, you asked for this. Come sit on my face, I wanna taste you.”

Lance straddled Shiro, and he felt that cock graze his inner thigh before he shuffled up to hover over Shiro’s face. 

“Turn around, I want Keith to see you.”

Lance awkwardly maneuvered himself until he was facing the opposite way, and locked eyes with Keith, who was straddling Shiro’s hips and tracing a finger around the head of that cock. 

“You’re gonna help Keith clean off my cock while I get you all loosened up for me, okay baby?” On cue, Keith leaned down and started leaving little kitten licks all over Shiro’s cock. Lance felt his dick twitch. Oh, that’s filthy. 

Shiro smacked Lance’s ass. He yelped. “Yes! Okay, yes. I’m sorry.”

Shiro hummed, “Good,” and licked flatly over Lance’s hole. Lance shouted as his knees went out. He dropped down onto Shiro’s face, effectively impaling himself on Shiro’s flexed tongue. He was rewarded with a hum of pleasure that vibrated Lance’s body from the inside out. He dropped to his elbows on either side of Shiro’s waist, and began to lick at the head of Shiro’s cock. 

Keith was swirling his tongue around Shiro’s balls, in the crease of his thigh and along his taint as Lance held Shiro’s dick steady and starting licking with broad strokes, both of them sucking the taste of Keith’s ass off his cock. Shiro spread Lance’s asscheeks and curled his tongue deep inside him. Lance could feel Shiro’s nose nudging at his tailbone, chin digging into his taint. 

Lance moaned as Shiro slipped a lubed-up finger inside him alongside his tongue. He took it easily, so Shiro immediately added a second, twisted them in up to the knuckle and scissored them, stretching him and dipping his tongue inside. 

Keith licked up Shiro’s shaft into Lance’s open mouth, tangled their tongues for a sloppy kiss, the taste of Keith ripe between them. Keith broke the kiss with a sharp bite to Lance’s bottom lip. 

“He eats you out so good, huh? You feel so wet?” Keith licked at Lance’s mouth. Lance nodded, completely gone as Shiro added a third finger. 

“Yea, I know you do. Shiro gets you wet like a girl, has you dripping all over his face. He fucking loves it though. Loves that secret taste that’s hidden in there, told me once I tasted like cherries inside.”

Lance was whining now, grinding down onto Shiro’s fingers & tongue, suckling at the head of Shiro’s cock like he’s nursing on it. Like he was trying to milk the come out of him. 

Shiro pulled his tongue out and bit down on the delicate swell of Lance’s ass, fucking into him with his fingers while sucking a bruise there. He curled his fingers and brushed over that spot inside Lance that had him moaning, Keith stroking his face and shushing him with nonsense words. 

Shiro pulled his fingers out, leaving Lance open and exposed. “Fuck, you look so pretty inside. Keith, come look at him.” Lance could feel the tips of his ears reddening as Keith moved over to Shiro. He heard a soft exhale, then Shiro’s voice, low and quiet. 

“Just as pretty as your little hole, isn’t it? He tastes like fucking peaches. Go on.” Lance felt Keith’s lips press against his hole, timid dip of his tongue inside. He moaned and heard Shiro echo it.

“So fucking hot, gonna watch you two eat each other out one day. God, you’re both so sweet, so good to me.” The pressure of Keith’s lips disappeared, and Lance heard the wet sounds of mouths sucking at each other.

“Get my dick wet, baby boy. Don’t wanna hurt him too bad.” 

Lance heard the snick of the lube and the sloppy sound of Keith lubing up Shiro’s cock. Oh God, this was really happening. 

“Lance’s too, baby, wanna make sure you don’t tear.” Lance felt the bed shift, and then Keith was in front of him, slicking up his dick for him. These two were gonna be the death of him. 

Keith turned around and dropped to all fours again. He reached back and grabbed Lance’s hand, guided it to his hole. 

“Make sure he’s wet enough,” Shiro said into his ear from behind. “Sometimes Keith lies to me. He likes to bleed for it.” 

Fuck. Lance dipped two fingers into Keith’s- very wet- hole. He curled his fingers and tried to find that spot that Shiro had found inside him. Keith jerked, and pushed back. Lance guessed that was it. 

“He’s ready,” Lance told Shiro. 

“Good. Lance, if you need us to stop at any time, just say ‘blue,’ okay?”

Lance nodded vigorously. If he ever told them to stop, you could just assume he was possessed. 

“Okay. Lance, try to stay as still as possible for me, alright?” Shiro steadied him with hands on his waist. “Go ahead, Keith.”

Then, he felt the wet pressure of Shiro’s cockhead pressing into his hole at the same time Keith pushed his hips back and enveloped his dick in that tight heat. 

Lance’s head tipped back onto Shiro’s shoulder with a shout. The only thing that kept him from coming on the spot was Shiro's sudden tight metal grip at the base of his dick. “Don’t you dare fucking come yet, you understand?”

Lance nodded, his jaw slack, eyes unfocused. The feeling was incredible. He was stuffed full with Shiro’s cock, his body being forced to take it, to make room deep inside where no one had ever been before. At the same time, he could feel Keith clenching around his dick, holding him in his tight heat.

Then, they began to move. Shiro pulled back, and Lance felt like he was being turned out, which, judging by Shiro’s groan, he was. Then, he sunk into him again, sucked a bruise into his neck. Meanwhile, Keith was grinding his hips in a circle on Lance’s dick. 

“Gonna fuck you now, Lance.” Shiro made it sound like a threat. He started thrusting faster, hitting Lance’s prostate on every other thrust. He attached his mouth to the junction of Lance’s neck and shoulder and bit down hard. Every time he fucked into Lance, it would push Lance deeper into Keith’s ass, driving Lance absolutely wild. He tried to angle his hips so he could fuck into Keith where he needed it most. He looked down at Keith, who was a whining, drooling mess. Face down in the sheets, the boy reached a hand back to where it tangled with Shiro’s on Lance’s hip. Lance was hit with that same sense of intimacy again. He thought, I want this. I want what they have. 

Shiro’s movements were becoming more erratic. Lance could feel his heavy balls smacking against his own with every thrust. Shiro sucked a path up to Lance’s ear. “You can’t come until you feel Keith come around you, understand?” 

Lance sobbed. “Please, it’s too much. I can’t, Shiro, I can’t.”

“You can and you fucking will. I’m gonna come in you, paint you up all pretty white inside, yeah? Gonna look so good with my come dripping out of you, maybe I’ll make Keith lick it out of your ass while he’s leaking your come all over the bed, might make you lick up your own come off the sheets- fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-!” Shiro pushed in deep and came inside Lance. Lance swore he could feel every pulse of his dick inside him. 

Lance was talking nonsense. “Keith, please, oh God I need to come. I need to come, let me come, please, Keith!” 

He finally, mercifully felt the first clench of Keith coming untouched on just his dick and his words, and Lance came with a shout. He felt like his release was ripped from his body; he collapsed on top of Keith with Shiro still inside him pulsing with aftershocks. 

The comedown was an endless feedback loop. One of them would clench or twitch inside or around the other, and it would just keep going, until Lance was so sensitive he thought his head would explode. Finally, Shiro pulled out, and Lance felt a thick line of come slide out of his ass. Lance shifted off of Keith with a final kiss to his shoulder blade. 

He drifted in and out, coming back to consciousness at the feel of the bed dipping beside him. Shiro was cleaning Keith off with a warm washcloth. He dipped the cloth between Keith’s legs, down his thighs, murmuring sweet words to him. “You did so good, Keith. So beautiful. You’re perfect, baby, how’d I get so lucky, huh?” 

Lance was overwhelmed. It was a strange feeling. It was jealousy but not. He wanted what Shiro and Keith had, but he didn’t want either of them to not have each other. It was more like, he wanted to be a part of what they had, what they were. Lance felt a little sad. 

Shiro bent down to kiss Keith, a sweet one-two-three press of lips against his mouth. Keith smiled softly. 

Keith took the second rag from Shiro and turned to Lance, repeating the same motions that Shiro had performed on him. Lance was shocked at the emotion he felt. Keith touched him as if he were precious, delicate. He gave the rag back to Shiro, who disappeared into the bathroom. Keith kissed him again, and laid back down next to Lance, pillowing his head on his chest. 

“You were beautiful, Lance. It was so good. I hope it was good for you too…?” Keith’s statement trailed off, turned up at the end as a question. 

“Of course. Of course it was good for me. It was the best, actually. Not that I really have anything to compare it to, because, you know. But, yes. It was amazing. Really.” He gathered up his courage as Shiro came back into the room. “Thank you for letting me...for letting me see you both like this. What you have, it’s...very special.”

Shiro laid down on Lance’s other side, slipped his arm beneath Lance and Keith to pillow their heads. He reached across Lance to tuck Keith’s hair behind his ear. “It is. It’s very special. That’s why we didn’t take this decision lightly. We want you to be a part of this, what we have. If you want to be.”

Lance looked up at Shiro, disbelief coloring his features. “What- I thought-? I walked in on you.”

Keith laughed softly. “Don’t tell me you're that stupid.”

Shiro smiled. “Lance, we wanted you to walk in on us.” Lance looked between them, jaw hanging open. “We weren't sure how to ask you, so-”

“We decided to just let you decide. Took you long enough to come find us though.” Keith flicked one of Lance’s nipples.

“What?! You- I thought you were ditching me! I thought-” Lance broke off in a laugh, joining the other two. Amazing. He realized suddenly that he might love them. And it didn’t scare him in the slightest. 

“Yes. Yes, of course. I want this. I want...us.”

Keith and Shiro smiled at him, kissed each of his cheeks. Keith snuggled deeper into the crook of Lance’s arm as Shiro reached over and flipped off the light. He pulled the covers over them all and threw his arm across them, pulling them in tight. 

So, okay. Maybe Lance actually hadn’t seen everything. But you know what? He was ready to, with Keith and Shiro by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love spit kink?


End file.
